Mazurs Anatomy
by Challenge Fully Accepted
Summary: Focus on the lives of Young Interns failing to maintain personal lifestyles while trying to climb higher and higher on the food chain of Medical History. I don't own Vampire Academy, Twilight, Grey's Anatomy Or any other Characters I will be stealing I mean borrowing. Give it a try, I promise you'll love it or your money back ;)
1. A hard days night Preview

I own nothing. Not Grey's Anatomy, Not Vampires Academy, Not Twilight, And not any of the other Characters whom I will be stealing .. I.. I mean borrowing from other writers. I'm here to write something so catastrophically amazing. You're gonna be both confused as f!*k and amazed. I won't be afraid to get s*^t popping up in this book, You're going to love it. No more talking, Lets just get this started. Shall we.

Chapter 1: A Mondays Night

 _They say a person either has what it takes to play or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me on the other hand, I was kind of screwed._

"What do you want to do Dr. Mazur?" Rose doesn't respond. The sound of the beeping monitors were practically ringing in her ears. The nurse asked again. " Dr. Mazur, What do you want to do!?" Rose starts to sweat as her mind begins to race. All of the nurses in the room has their eyes on her. " Dr. Mazur!" Her heart begins to be so loud that she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. _Please don't faint, Please don't faint, Please.. Don't.. fai..._

* Twenty-Six hours Before*

The sun beamed into an almost completely packed house practically laminating the dust that floated around. On a crooked couch lied an almost nude Rose and on the floor with absolutely nothing covered up was a bare assed man. Rose slowly sat up and grabbed a blanket from the lamp table next to her and wrapped it around her body whilst also grabbing a throw pillow and tossing it on the mans bare ass. The impact from the sudden pillow intrusion caused the guy to jolt awake. He raises his head causing his long hair to pool over his face. He looks up smiling and grabs a bra from the floor and holds it up.  
"This is, uh.." Rose quickly snatched the bra out of his hand and smiles.

"Humiliating on so many levels. You have to go." She says picking up a few stray clothes and throwing it at him. He smiles amusingly and continues to look at her with his head in his hand.

"Why don't you come back here, and we'll pick up where we left off?" He said smiling.

"No, seriously..." Rose said picking up black boxers and tossing it his way.  
"..You have to go. l'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, So.." She said trailing off

"So, uh, you actually live here." He said standing up in all of his.. glory.  
"No." Rose says trying not to look at the man as he puts on his clothes.  
"Oh." He said  
"Yes, Well.. Kind of."  
"Oh. lt's nice. A little dusty, odd, but it's nice..." He laughs "So, how do you kind of live here?" He says pulling up his pants

"l moved two weeks ago from Boston. lt was my mother's house. l'm selling it." She says flipping her soft almost feather like dark brown hair out of her face which was pointless because it moved right back into the same spot.  
"Oh, l'm sorry." He says buttoning up his shirt.  
"For what?" She says looking confused.

"You said 'was'" He said fixing his cufflinks  
'' Oh, my mother's not dead. She's You know what? We don't have to do the thing." She said putting some of her hair behind her ears

"Oh, we can do anything you want." He said running his hands through his hair. He got a really good look at the half naked beauty whom he knew nothing about. She was short about 5'7'' and had long feather like dark brown almost black hair. Her eyes were he color of chocolate and it set off her olive toned skin tone. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

"No, the thing: exchange the details, pretend we care. l'm going to go take a shower, and when l get back down here, you won't be here, so, um Goodbye, um - .." Dimitri smiles and politely waits for the girl across the room to remember his name. He laughs and looks up at her.

"Dimitri." He says.  
"Dimitri, Right. I'm Rosemarie." She hold out her hand for Dimitri to shake.  
"Rosemarie."  
"Yeah."  
"Mm-hmm. Nice meeting you."  
"Bye, Dimitri." She says running up the stairs.

* * *

"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors." Rose burst through the doors causing a few other students to look at her. The man whom was speaking just carried on, as if she'd never even walked in. But when he looked at her his eyes sparked.

"Today you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition." Rose looks around at all the other prospective doctors.

"Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you."

Rose looks up at the gallery and sees a gathering of other doctors looking down at them. Some with pity, others with intrigue and some even with humor. She rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the students out the door.  
 _Like I said I'm screwed._

* * *

"OK, Martin, Robinson, Bond, Hawkins." A doctor with cobalt colored scrubs on called out. That's how they separate the different levels of doctors here. Surgical Interns and Residents get Sky blue scrubs, sky blue scrub caps. Surgical Fellows and Attending receive Navy blue scrubs and personalized scrub caps. It felt weird knowing that they could distinguish us apart.

"Only six women out of 20." Rose said to no one in particular  
"Yeah." A girl with chestnut colored replied. "l hear one of them's a model. Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing?"

"You're Elena, right?"Rose asked

"Patton, Monroe. Andrews, Dixon" Another doctor called out

"Which resident are you assigned to? l got Bailey." Elena Asked  
"The Nazi? Me too."  
"You got the Nazi? So did l. At least we'll be tortured together, right? l'm Mason Ashford." An awkward looking boy with bright red hair and freckles said "Uh, we met at the, uh, mixer. You had on a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals and Now you think l'm gay.." Rose looked at him amusingly while Elena out right just chuckled. "No, l'm not gay. it's it's just that, uh, you were You were very unforgettable." Mason continued awkwardly"

"Ashford, Gilbert, Mazur, Dragomir." A man called out. Rose, Elena, and Mason followed the man out Followed by a very tall very pretty blonde.  
"And l'm totally forgettable." Mason murmured.

"Bailey?" Mason asked the doctor

"End of the hall." The man replied. The all walk towards the very short, cute - Almost adorable dark skinned women  
"That's the Nazi?" Mason asked. "l thought the Nazi would be a guy."  
"l thought the Nazi would be a Nazi." Elena said while as they continued to admire the women with the strange nickname.  
"Maybe it's professional jealousy." Rose said "She's brilliant and they call her a Nazi because they're jealous."  
"Maybe she's nice." The blonde popped in.  
"Let me guess. You're the model." Elena asked. The blonde looked at Elena with narrowed eyes and put her long blonde trenches in a hair tie whilst their journey toward their new boss ended.  
"Hi, l'm Vasilisa Dragamir, but everyone calls me Lissa." Lissa reached out her hands for the Nazi to shake.  
"l have five rules." Bailey said ignoring the manicured hand. "Memorize them.  
Rule number one: Don't bother sucking up. l already hate you. That's not gonna change." Bailey said walking down the hall with a fast pace. The interns struggled to grab their notepads Write, And follow her all at the same time

"Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers, nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours." She continued on as they clipped their pagers to their white coats.

"You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain.  
You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, and don't -call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can where you can, which brings me to rule number three." She said turning toward them with a serious look on her face as Mason almost bumps into her.

"lf l'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is dying. Rule four: The dying patient better not be dead when l get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you woke me for no reason. We clear?" Bailey asked

Rose raises her hand "Yes?" Bailey asks.

"You said five rules. That was only four." Rose inquires as the other interns look at her. Bailey pagers suddenly starts to beep rapidly.

"Rule number five: When l move, you move." Bailey says before pushing past the interns. "Get out of my way! What do we got?" She asks a paramedic who brings a blonde girl in on a gurney The girl is passed out but seemed to still have even breath sounds.

"Katie Bryce, 15-year-old, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week.  
lV lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we descended." The paramedic said as Bailey went to examine the seizing patient.  
"All right, get her on her side." Bailey exclaimed to the interns as they rushed the girl back inside the hospital from the helicopter landing pad. They rushed the girl to an available room and moved her from the gurney to the bed.

"Lissa, 10 milligrams Diazepam lM." Lissa reached for the left side panel. "No, no. The white lead is on the right. Righty, whitey, smoke over fire." All the interns in the room scrambled to help the seizing blonde girl. "A large-bore lV." Bailey said. "Don't let the blood hemolyze. Let's go!" The monitor beeping began slowing down as the gang stabilized her.

A tall dark skinned man with dark blue scrubs on entered the room. "A wet fish on dry land?" He asked. Lissa rolled her eyes at the unsympathetic comment. "Absolutely, Dr. Burke." Bailey answered as Burke reached for Katie's chart.

"Dr. Bailey, let's shotgun her." Burke said to Bailey as he gave her back the chart. Bailey began giving orders.  
"That means every test in the book: CT, CBC, chem-7, tox screen. , you're on labs. Mason, patient work-ups. Rosemarie, get Katie for a CT. She's your responsibility now." Rose nodded. began leaving the room but Lissa interrupted.  
"Wait. What about me?"

"Honey, you get to do rectal exams." Lissa face fell as Burke and Bailey chucked and left the room.

* * *

Elena nervously looked through the door of the O.R questioning her decision to interrupt in surgery. turns and looks at her through the doors before opening the door and pulling down her surgical mask with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Katie Bryce's labs came out clear. There's nothing in the results that explain her seizures." Elena said, _Good one thing out the way_. She couldn't help the over achiever in her begging to ask another question. A more personal question.  
"OK." Bailey said. She turned to leave but Elena stopped her  
"Uh, l heard every year, the attending on-call picks the best intern and lets them perform a procedure during the first shift..." Bailey looks at her without saying a word but the clear message on her face was _'why the hell are you telling me this'._  
"l'm just saying it's what l heard." Elena excused.  
"Go away... now." Bailey said rolling her eyes. They might have made fun of her being called the Nazi at first but oh was the nickname thriving now.

* * *

"Yeah, sounds good." Mason said, putting his stethoscope around his neck.  
"He'll be fine?" The mans wife asked standing up. "You'll be fine."

"lf you don't count the fact that my bacon days are over, sure." The large man said smiling.  
"So bypass surgery tomorrow with Dr. Burke. l hear he's , after that, you can have all the bacon-flavored soy product you can eat." He quirked Marking something down on the mans chart.  
"Mmm. Kill me now." The man said  
"l wish l could, but... l'm a healer." Mason joked. The man glanced sideways at Mason.

* * *

"You're lost." Katie said as Rose looked around confused as the exited the hospital.  
"l'm not lost. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think l'm feeling? l'm missing my pageant." Katie said as Rose pushed her completely out of the large elevator.  
"You're missing your pageant?" Rose asked sarcastically

"The Spokane Teen Miss., l was in the top ten after the first two rounds. This is my year. l could have won." Rose didnt reply as she turned them around after going in the wrong direction. "Hello." Katie sat up looking around annoyingly. "You're so lost. What are you, like, new?" Rose and Katie both rolled their eyes.

* * *

Mason struggled to stick a needle into the arms of his patient whilst under the watchful eyes of Dr. Burke.  
"No." The man inhaled sharply as Mason chipped the wrong part of his arm For the eighth time in a row. sighed as he popped on his gloves and replaced the young intern.  
"Out. Out." Burke demanded.

"Bet you missed a lot when you first started out." Mason asked. The handsome older doctor looked at the young intern through his glassed and gave his a closed lipped smile the spoke of no humor and scoffs as he did what the intern could not do.. His job.

* * *

"l twisted my ankle in talent rehearsal. l do rhythmic gymnastics, which is, like, really cool. Nobody else does it. And l tripped over my ribbon. And l didn't get stuck with someone this clueless, and that was, like, a nurse." The mouthy and talkative young pageant girl quirked. Rose rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

"You and l are gonna have so much fun together." Burke said to Mason with a sinister look on his face. Mason looked away frightened.

* * *

 **To be continued... Don't hate me, I just cant give you all the sweets now can I. Pictures of all the characters will be put on my page if you're curious. If you lie what you see Read and Review. The more Reviews i get the more fuel I will have to continue my beautiful torture**


	2. A hard days night

I own nothing. Not Grey's Anatomy, Not Vampires Academy, Not Twilight, And not any of the other Characters whom I will be stealing .. I.. I mean borrowing from other writers. I'm here to write something so catastrophically amazing. You're gonna be both confused as f!*k and amazed. I won't be afraid to get s*^t popping up in this book, You're going to love it. No more talking, Lets just get this started. Shall we.

Chapter 1: A Mondays Night

 _The Game. They say a person either has what it takes to play or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me on the other hand, I was kind of screwed._

"What do you want to do Dr. Mazur?" Rose doesn't respond. The sound of the beeping monitors were practically ringing in her ears. The nurse asked again. " Dr. Mazur, What do you want to do!?" Rose starts to sweat as her mind begins to race. All of the nurses in the room has their eyes on her. " Dr. Mazur!" Her heart begins to be so loud that she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. _Please don't faint, Please don't faint, Please.. Don't.. fai..._

* Thirty-Six hours Before*

The sun beamed into an almost completely packed house practically laminating the dust that floated around. On a crooked couch lied an almost nude Rose and on the floor with absolutely nothing covered up was a bare assed man. Rose slowly sat up and grabbed a blanket from the lamp table next to her and wrapped it around her body whilst also grabbing a throw pillow and tossing it on the mans bare ass. The impact from the sudden pillow intrusion caused the guy to jolt awake. He raises his head causing his long hair to pool over his face. He looks up smiling and grabs a bra from the floor and holds it up.  
"This is, uh.." Rose quickly snatched the bra out of his hand and smiles.

"Humiliating on so many levels. You have to go." She says picking up a few stray clothes and throwing it at him. He smiles amusingly and continues to look at her with his head in his hand.

"Why don't you come back here, and we'll pick up where we left off?" He said smiling.

"No, seriously..." Rose said picking up black boxers and tossing it his way.  
"..You have to go. l'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, So.." She said trailing off

"So, uh, you actually live here." He said standing up in all of his.. glory.  
"No." Rose says trying not to look at the man as he puts on his clothes.  
"Oh." He said  
"Yes, Well.. Kind of."  
"Oh. lt's nice. A little dusty, odd, but it's nice..." He laughs "So, how do you kind of live here?" He says pulling up his pants

"l moved two weeks ago from Boston. lt was my mother's house. l'm selling it." She says flipping her soft almost feather like dark brown hair out of her face which was pointless because it moved right back into the same spot.  
"Oh, l'm sorry." He says buttoning up his shirt.  
"For what?" She says looking confused.

"You said 'was'" He said fixing his cuff links  
'' Oh, my mother's not dead. She's You know what? We don't have to do the thing." She said putting some of her hair behind her ears

"Oh, we can do anything you want." He said running his hands through his hair. He got a really good look at the half naked beauty whom he knew nothing about. She was short about 5'7'' and had long feather like dark brown almost black hair. Her eyes were he color of chocolate and it set off her olive toned skin tone. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

"No, the thing: exchange the details, pretend we care. l'm going to go take a shower, and when l get back down here, you won't be here, so, um Goodbye, um - .." The man smiles and politely waits for the girl across the room to remember his name. He laughs and looks up at her.

"Dimitri." He says.  
"Dimitri, Right. I'm Rosemarie." She hold out her hand for Dimitri to shake.  
"Rosemarie."  
"Yeah."  
"Mm-hmm. Nice meeting you."  
"Bye, Dimitri." She says running up the stairs.

* * *

"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors." Rose burst through the doors causing a few other students to look at her. The man whom was speaking just carried on, as if she'd never even walked in. But when he looked at her his eyes sparked.

"Today you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition." Rose looks around at all the other prospective doctors.

"Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your _arena_. How well you play, that's up to you."

Rose looks up at the gallery and sees a gathering of other doctors looking down at them. Some with pity, others with intrigue and some even with humor. She rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the students out the door.  
 _Like I said I'm screwed._

* * *

"OK, Martin, Robinson, Bond, Hawkins." A doctor with cobalt colored scrubs on called out. That's how they separate the different levels of doctors here. Surgical Interns and Residents get Sky blue scrubs, sky blue scrub caps. Surgical Fellows and Attending receive Navy blue scrubs and personalized scrub caps. It felt weird knowing that they could distinguish us apart.

"Only six women out of 20." Rose said to no one in particular  
"Yeah." A girl with chestnut colored replied. "l hear one of them's a model. Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing?"

"You're Elena, right?"Rose asked

"Patton, Monroe. Andrews, Dixon" Another doctor called out

"Which resident are you assigned to? l got Bailey." Elena Asked  
"The Nazi? Me too."  
"You got the Nazi? So did l. At least we'll be tortured together, right? l'm Mason Ashford." An awkward looking boy with bright red hair and freckles said "Uh, we met at the, uh, mixer. You had on a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals and Now you think l'm gay.." Rose looked at him amusingly while Elena out right just chuckled. "No, l'm not gay. it's it's just that, uh, you were You were very unforgettable." Mason continued awkwardly"

"Ashford, Gilbert, Mazur, Dragomir." A man called out. Rose, Elena, and Mason followed the man out Followed by a very tall very pretty blonde.  
"And l'm totally forgettable." Mason murmured.

"Bailey?" Mason asked the doctor

"End of the hall." The man replied. The all walk towards the very short, cute - Almost adorable dark skinned women  
"That's the Nazi?" Mason asked. "l thought the Nazi would be a guy."  
"l thought the Nazi would be a Nazi." Elena said while as they continued to admire the women with the strange nickname.  
"Maybe it's professional jealousy." Rose said "She's brilliant and they call her a Nazi because they're jealous."  
"Maybe she's nice." The blonde popped in.  
"Let me guess. You're the model." Elena asked. The blonde looked at Elena with narrowed eyes and put her long blonde trenches in a hair tie whilst their journey toward their new boss ended.  
"Hi, l'm Vasilisa Dragamir, but everyone calls me Lissa." Lissa reached out her hands for the Nazi to shake.  
"l have five rules." Bailey said ignoring the manicured hand. "Memorize them.  
Rule number one: Don't bother sucking up. l already hate you. That's not gonna change." Bailey said walking down the hall with a fast pace. The interns struggled to grab their notepads, Write, And follow her all at the same time

"Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers, nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours." She continued on as they clipped their pagers to their white coats.

"You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain.  
You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, and don't complain

"call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can where you can, which brings me to rule number three." She said turning toward them with a serious look on her face as Mason almost bumps into her.

"lf l'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is dying. Rule four: The dying patient better not be dead when l get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you woke me for no reason. We clear?" Bailey asked

Rose raises her hand "Yes?" Bailey asks.

"You said five rules. That was only four." Rose inquires as the other interns look at her. Bailey pagers suddenly starts to beep rapidly.

"Rule number five: When l move, you move." Bailey says before pushing past the interns. "Get out of my way! What do we got?" She asks a paramedic who brings a blonde girl in on a gurney. The girl is passed out but seemed to still have even breath sounds.

"Katie Bryce, 15-year-old, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week.  
lV lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we descended." The paramedic said as Bailey went to examine the seizing patient.  
"All right, get her on her side." Bailey exclaimed to the interns as they rushed the girl back inside the hospital from the helicopter landing pad. They rushed the girl to an available room and moved her from the gurney to the bed.

"Lissa, 10 milligrams Diazepam lM." Lissa reached for the left side panel. "No, no. The white lead is on the right. Righty, whitey, smoke over fire." All the interns in the room scrambled to help the seizing blonde girl. "A large-bore lV." Bailey said. "Don't let the blood hemolyze. Let's go!" The monitor beeping began slowing down as the gang stabilized her.

A tall dark skinned man with dark blue scrubs on entered the room. "A wet fish on dry land?" He asked. Lissa rolled her eyes at the unsympathetic comment. "Absolutely, Dr. Burke." Bailey answered as Burke reached for Katie's chart.

"Dr. Bailey, let's shotgun her." Burke said to Bailey as he gave her back the chart. Bailey began giving orders.  
"That means every test in the book: CT, CBC, chem-7, tox screen. , you're on labs. Mason, patient work-ups. Rosemarie, get Katie for a CT. She's your responsibility now." Rose nodded. began leaving the room but Lissa interrupted.  
"Wait. What about me?"

"Honey, you get to do rectal exams." Lissa face fell as Burke and Bailey chucked and left the room.

* * *

Elena nervously looked through the door of the O.R questioning her decision to interrupt in surgery. turns and looks at her through the doors before opening the door and pulling down her surgical mask with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Katie Bryce's labs came out clear. There's nothing in the results that explain her seizures." Elena said, _Good one thing out the way_. She couldn't help the over achiever in her begging to ask another question. A more personal question.  
"OK." Bailey said. She turned to leave but Elena stopped her  
"Uh, l heard every year, the attending on-call picks the best intern and lets them perform a procedure during the first shift..." Bailey looks at her without saying a word but the clear message on her face was _'why the hell are you telling me this'._  
"l'm just saying it's what l heard." Elena excused.  
"Go away... now." Bailey said rolling her eyes. They might have made fun of her being called the Nazi at first but oh was the nickname thriving now.

* * *

"Yeah, sounds good." Mason said, putting his stethoscope around his neck.  
"He'll be fine?" The mans wife asked standing up. "You'll be fine."

"lf you don't count the fact that my bacon days are over, sure." The large man said smiling.  
"So bypass surgery tomorrow with Dr. Burke. l hear he's good , after that, you can have all the bacon-flavored soy product you can eat." He quirked Marking something down on the mans chart.  
"Mmm. Kill me now." The man said  
"l wish l could, but... l'm a healer." Mason joked. The man glanced sideways at Mason.

* * *

"You're lost." Katie said as Rose looked around confused as the exited the hospital.  
"l'm not lost. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think l'm feeling? l'm missing my pageant." Katie said as Rose pushed her completely out of the large elevator.  
"You're missing your pageant?" Rose asked sarcastically

"The Spokane Teen Miss., l was in the top ten after the first two rounds. This is my year. l could have won." Rose didnt reply as she turned them around after going in the wrong direction. "Hello." Katie sat up looking around annoyingly. "You're so lost. What are you, like, new?" Rose and Katie both rolled their eyes.

* * *

Mason struggled to stick a needle into the arms of his patient whilst under the watchful eyes of Dr. Burke.  
"No." The man inhaled sharply as Mason chipped the wrong part of his arm For the eighth time in a row. sighed as he popped on his gloves and replaced the young intern.  
"Out. Out." Burke demanded.

"Bet you missed a lot when you first started out." Mason asked. The handsome older doctor looked at the young intern through his glasses and gave his a closed lipped smile the spoke of no humor and scoffs as he did what the intern could not do.. His job.

* * *

"l twisted my ankle in talent rehearsal. l do rhythmic gymnastics, which is, like, really cool. Nobody else does it. And l tripped over my ribbon. And l didn't get stuck with someone this clueless, and that was, like, a nurse." The mouthy and talkative young pageant girl quirked. Rose rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

"You and l are gonna have so much fun together." Burke said to Mason with a sinister look on his face. Mason looked away frightened.

Hour 7

"This shift is a marathon, not a sprint." Mason said as he sat down with all the other interns in his group at the lunch table. "Eat." He said to lissa.  
"l can't." She replied looking away with disgusted. The task of eating felt horrendous after over a dozen rectal exams.  
"You should eat something." Mason said biting into his sandwich.  
"You try eating after performing seventeen rectal exams" She said whilst rubbing her temples. " The Nazi hates me" She said running her hands through her bangs.

"The Nazi's a resident. l have attendings hating me." Mason said referring to Dr. Burke  
"You know Meredith is inbred?" Elena said.

"Like it's uncommon to be a doctors' parents.." Elena interrupted Mason.

"No I mean Royally inbred Her mother is Janine Mazur."  
"Shut up. The Ellis Grey?" Lissa whispered.

"Who's Ellis Grey?" Mason said with a mouthful of fruit salad.

"The Grey 'd you go to med school, Mexico?" Elena said.

"She was one of the first big chick surgeons. I mean she practically invited..." Lissa added in.

" She's a living legend. Yeah, she won the Harper Avery twice." Elena interrupted lissa  
"So l didn't know one thing." Mason said taking another bite of his sandwich  
"Talk about parental pressure." Lissa said.  
"l'd kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother." Elena said "l'd kill to _be_ Ellis Grey. All l need is one good case."  
Mason mumbles and warning as Rose sat down at the table with her new found friends.

"Katie Bryce is a pain in the ass. lf l hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath, l'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands." Rose said angrily biting into her hospital pizza. The table is silent as they look at her with a new set of eyes. The eyes of envy and wonder after knowing that her mother is a living legend.  
"What?" She asks

No one says a word as approaches the table with the stride of a man with news.

"Good afternoon, interns." He says as he stands next to Mason. "lt's posted, but l thought l'd share the good news personally." He says looking down at the intern wiping his mouth with a white table napkin. "As you know, the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As l'm running the OR today, l get to make that choice."

All the interns look at him with hopeful eyes not knowing that the first surgery was programmed for the intern to fail. The intern who chose to be more arrogant and tedious than the rest. It was designed to bring the intern down a few notches _not_ raise them up.  
"Mason Ashford" He says patting the shoulder of the intern.  
"Me?" He asks choking

"You'll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations. Enjoy."  
"Did he say me?" He says as Burke walks away smiling a mischievous smile. None of the other interns talk. All the envy and wonder that they had towards Rose turning to him.

* * *

" l've seen his file. Mason Ashford barely made the cut to get in this program. He's not your guy." Bailey said as she walked along side the brooding doctor.  
"He's my guy, all right." Burke said smiling  
"Every year, you pick your guy, and your guy suffers more than any other intern." Bailey says looking through her file before handing if off to the nurse alongside doctor Burke.  
"Terrorize one, and the rest fall in line." He says smiling bigger.  
"l get it," She responds picking up her stacks of charts and following towards the east wing of the hospital. "l respect it, but Mason Ashford a puppy."

* * *

"Katie Bryce, 3604?" A lady with blonde hair asked a nurse as her and her husband frantically walked down a hall

"Right there." A nurse points towards the room.

"Thank you. Katie, honey, Mom and Dad are here." They say walking into the room towards their daughter.

"They gave her a sedative for the CT scan, so she's a little groggy." Rose informs the parents of the teen.

"Will she be all right?" The mother asks.

" Our doctor said that she might need an operation." Rose takes a few steps back not knowing what to say to the distressed parents.

"ls that true?.." The mother asks "What kind of operation?"

"She's, um Well You know what? l'm not the doctor." That seemed like the only answer Rose could give the questioning parents. But they look at her with confused glances as they didn't want anyone less than a doctor handling their only child.

"Um, l'm a doctor, but l'm not Katie's doctor, so l'll go get him for you." Rose says walking out out the room in search of Bailey.

Rose almost completely run over Bailey as she burst through the doors of the room Bailey was just leaving. "What" Bailey asks.

"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them, or do l ask Burke?

"No, Burke's off the case. Katie belongs to the new attending now, Dr. Belikov. He's over there." Bailey points to a familiar freakishly tall dark and very handsome man. Rose looks at him and her eyes gets as wide as UFO's. He was talking to a few of the on call nurses and doctors. He glances up at her and back down at the papers in his hand before doing a double take a looks at her again with bewilderment. Rose debates whether to talk to him or to get the hell out of there. As he makes a move to walk towards her she turns on her heel and suddenly exits the room with Belikov no to far behind her.

"Rosemarie, can l talk to you for a second?" He says suddenly pulling her down the hall.

'Actually, l was-" She trails off as he forces her into a stairway and closes the door. "Dr. Belikov." She says looking around hoping no one catches them alone.

"Dr. Belikov? This morning, it was Dimitri. Now it's Dr. Belikov." He says with mock hurt.

"Dr. Belikov We should pretend it never happened" Rose said with panic in her voice. She couldn't believe that he was right here right now working with her. AS HER BOSS none the less. As if this morning wasn't awkward enough.

"What never happened? You sleeping with me, or you throwing me out this morning? Both are memories l'd like to hold onto." He said with humor in his words.

"No, there will be no memories. l'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?" She said flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"You took advantage of me, and you wanna forget.

"- I did not take advantage of -" Rose got interrupted. She said smiling.

"l was drunk and good-looking. You took advantage." He said pointing at her accusingly. He walked towards the staircase looking at her menacingly.

"OK, l was the one who was drunk, and you are not that good-looking."

"Maybe not today. Last night, l was my red shirt on. You took advantage."

"l did not take advantage."

"Want to take advantage again? Friday night?" He said putting his hands into his pockets and giving her a crooked grin.

"No. You're an attending and l'm your intern. _Stop looking at me like that._ " She said looking down begging herself not to blush.

"Like what?" Dimitri knew what he was doing but he didn't care. He was going to have her.

"Like you've seen me naked." He chuckled at her knowing that he had seen her naked and he wanted her naked again.

"Dr. Belikov, _this_ is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?" She said walking out She got half way down the hall before remembering that A. Katie's parents wanted to speak to her boss and B. It was Dr. Belikov.

 _Just suck it up Rose, Suck. It. Up._

Back in the staircase Dimitri just sighed. He'd have to work a little harder if her wanted Rosemarie. A lot harder.

* * *

 _Open, identify, ligate, remove, irrigate, close._  
 _Open, identify, ligate, remove, irrigate, close._ Mason murmured softly in O.R 3 whilst preparing for his appendectomy while the nurses prepped the patient.

"He's gonna faint. A fainter." A man named Morrison said looking down at Mason from the gallery without pity.

"No, code brown, right in his pants." Another man named Madison said.

"He's about the flop sweat. He's gonna sweat himself unsterile." Madison continued.

"Ten bucks, he messes up the McBurney." Morrison said

"Fifteen, he cries." Elena chimed in eating a chocolate bar.

"l'll put 20 on a total meltdown." Lissa said.

"Fifty says he pulls the whole thing off. That's one of us down there, the first one of us. Where's your loyalty?" Rosemarie said shocking all the other doctors in the gallery. They all looked at her like she was ridiculous.

" Seventy-Five says he cant even I.D the appendix" Elena said rolling her eyes and the dark haired beauty with the idol for a mother.

"l'll take that action." Lissa chimed in.

"OK, Ashford, let's see what you can do." said patting Mason's shoulder.

"Here it comes." Rose said looking down

 _Make a 2-cm supraumbilical curvilinear incision directly above the umbilicus._

"Scalpel." Mason said. This set it.

"Scalpel." The nurse responded handing Dr. Ashford the 10-Blade scalpel  
In the gallery the interns cheered, It had finally started and Mason started off right. Everyone could respect that. gave the interns a stern look. Even though he'd had his mask on his eyes told them all the shut up.

"That Burke is trouble." Elena said. Burke looked at her and Elena stepped off noticing that not only was the intercom on but it was _very clear_ on the other side.

"More pressure. The human flesh is a tough shell. Dig in." told mason as he scrambled to make an incision. Which he'd done perfectly Once inside he tried to remember what exactly was up next.

 _Make the incision with a No. 10 blade; use a Bovie electrocautery to incise through both the superficial and the deep fascia._

"Pickups."

"Pickups."

 _Expose the external oblique aponeurosis, incising in the direction of fibers, and split the external oblique muscle bluntly with alternating Kelly clamps and Roux retractors._

"Clamp."

"Clamp."

 _l'm there._

The interns in the gallery cheered again as he made it through the relatively hard part.

"Damn, he got the peritoneum open. l'm out." Madison said.

"l told you. He's gonna pull it off." Rose said smiling. Burke looked up at the interns with a sullen look on his face.

 _Perform the incision on peritoneum in a craniocaudal direction with Metzenbaum scissors, allowing access to the peritoneal cavity; once the cavity is opened, any fluid encountered should be sent for Gram stain and culture._

"Scalpel."

"Scalpel."

 _Free the appendix-mesoappendix complex from its adjacent, often inflamed, tissue, and deliver it into the wound. The mesoappendix, containing the appendiceal artery, is then ligated and separated from the appendix._

Again the crowd went wild. Mason was doing everything right and everyone in the gallery besides Rose was losing their shit and their money. Mason practically blew through each and every step like it wasn't hard at all. Mason clamped the appendix and pulled it out.

 _Appendix is out._

"Not bad." Dr. Burke said  
"Thank you." Mason said smiling.

 _Now here comes the hard part. The thing that ruins all cocky interns._ Burke thought.

"Now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse strings, but be careful not to..." Ashford pulls too tight on a string and the cecum suddenly gives out. "..Break them."

"You ripped the cecum. You've got a bleeder. You're filling with stool. What do you do?" Mason freaked out as stool and blood started to fill the incision.

 _Uh_

"Think. You start the suction and you start digging for those strings before she bleeds to death." said. Mason couldn't find it in himself to dig into her.

"Give him a clamp." One of the nurses said.

"BP's dropping." Another nurse called out. The monitor started to beep rapidly confirming the decrease in blood pressure.

"He's choking." Elena said from the gallery.

-"Come on, Mason." Rose whispered.

"Today. Pull your balls out of your back pocket. Let's go. What are you waiting for? Suction." Burke said, But Mason couldn't hear over the pounding in his ears.

"Getting too low, folks." A nurse said.

" Dr. Burke..."

"Get out of the way. Pansy-ass idiot. Get him out of here." Burke said. He pushed Mason out of the way as he began do suction in order to see and find the purse strings.

"Suction."

"Clamp."

"He's 007." A very attractive man with lighting blue eyes and striking black hair said whilst exiting the room.

" 007, yep." Elena said biting into her chocolate bar.

" A total 007." Madison said

"What's ''007'' mean?" Lissa asked Rose looking confused.

"License to kill." Rose said with a sad look on her face. As if she'd been down there.

* * *

Hour 19

"They're calling me 007, aren't they?" Mason said while him and the rest of his group were down in the basement eating a light lunch between patients.

"No one's calling you 007." Both Lissa and Rose said at the same time whilst Lissa stretched her aching body to stay awake.

"Murphy whispered, '007' in the elevator."

'' Okay, How many times do we have to go through this? Five? Ten? Give me a number, or l'm gonna hit you." Elena said hopping out of bed and walking out.

"Murphy whispered, everyone laughed." Mason said toward Elena's descending body.

"He wasn't talking about you." Lissa said going into a sitting hands over head position

"Are you sure?" Mason asked

"Would we lie?" Rose said.

"Yes." Mason said

" 007 is a state of mind" Elena said, Grabbing something from the vending machines.

"Says the girl who finished first in her class _at Stanford_."

A pager beeped and all the interns grabbed their pagers.

" Oh, man. lt's 91 1 for Katie Bryce." Rose said looking up for a second, before reality seeped in. "l got to go." She said before hopping off the basement bed and sprinting out of the room.

"Maybe l should have gone into geriatrics. No one minds when you kill an old person" Mason said

"Surgery is hot. It's the Marines. It's macho. lt's hostile. lt's hardcore. Geriatrics is for freaks who live with their mothers and never have sex." Elena said.

"l've got to get my own place." Mason said, rolling around in the wheelchair he'd been occupying. Lissa chucked and continued stretching.

* * *

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Rosemarie said, Racing past the doctors and patients who didn't look like Katie or the Nazi. When she'd finally reached the room, The young blonde looked irritated. "Took you long enough." She'd said putting down her magazine with an exasperated look.

"You're OK? The nurse paged me 91 1 ." Rose said, Checking the monitors.

"l had to go all Exorcist to get her to even pick up the phone." Katie said watching Rose with slight fascination.  
"Wait.." Rose said panting. "There's nothing wrong with you?"

"l'm bored." The girl said

"You little - l'm not a cruise director." Rose said, Once again checking Katie's vitals, Hoping that she didn't come all the way here for no reason.

"You don't have to wig out. The pageant's on cable, but this crappy hospital doesn't get the channel AND lf that _cow_ Kylie Wood is gonna walk off with my crown, l have to see it. Can you call someone?"

'' OK.." Rose said while taking off her stethoscope. " _This_ is an actual hospital. There are sick people here. Go to sleep and stop wasting my time." She said making a motion to leave the annoying girls room.

But l can't sleep. My head's all full." Katie said, Motioning towards her "full" head.

"That's called _thinking_. Go with it" Rose said, Leaving the room.

* * *

 _Pain Management to 209._  
 _Pain Management to 209._

Lissa looked at the sleeping body of her boss, Contemplating rather the patients life was worth waking the "Nazi" up.

"What do you need?" A handsome African American male nurse asked.

"Mr. Jones has junky veins, and he really needs antibiotics. l should start a central line." Lissa said, Rubbing the back of her neck while still staring at 's non-moving body.

"So start one." The male nurse said as if it was THAT simple. He looked at her face as she remained silent and sighed. "You don't know how." He said with awe.

"l've never done one." Lissa said, confirming the hot nurses suspicions.

"Well, you know what that means." He said with a smile on his face.

Can't we just page someone else?" Lissa said, Desperately looking for a way out.

"She's the on-call resident. " He said with amusement.

"OK..." Lissa took a deep breath. "OK, l'll just l'll wake her." She walked towards Doctor bailey in a stride that can only be described as a women hoping - Praying that she suddenly knows how to do something she obviously cant do.

"Dr. Bailey, l don't mean to bother you." She said, looking like she could just drop and cry.

"Then don't." Bailey said, without even giving Lissa a glance.

" lt's Mr. Jones."

" ls he dying?

"No."

"Then stop talking to me." Lissa sighs then turns around to walk away before the male nurse motioned for her to try again. She turns back around a with a little more confidence, clears her throat.

"What is it?!" Bailey exclaimed.

* * *

"Next time you wake me, he better be so close to dead there's a tag on his toe." She said, Pulling the clogged up tube out of the mans arm.

* * *

"Here. Take these to the lab." A nurse said, Handing mason so many lab forms that he almost drops them all.

"4-B's got post-op pneumonia. Let's start antibiotics." A man said to a ginger haired nurse.

"Are you sure that's the right diagnosis? ' The nurse asked. Rose tried to listen in but not with obvious intrusion.

"Well, l don't know. l'm only an intern." The man said with sharp sarcasm "Why don't you go spend four years in med school and then let me know if it's the right diagnosis? She's short of breath, She's got fever. She's post-op. _Start the antibiotics_." He exclaimed. The much older nurse looked at him with frustration and walked off.

"God, l hate nurses." He said, walking towards Rose who tried to ignore him. She already didn't like the guy. He was a jerk. "l'm Christian..." He said, Looking up at the pretty brunette and smiling. "..l'm with Jeremy. You're with the Nazi, right?" He said smiling at her then looking back down at his patients charts.

"She may not have pneumonia, you know." She said, Ignoring his question. "She could be splinting, or have a P.  
E."

"Like l said, l hate nurses" He said with an annoyed look on his face. Completely turned off by the know it all.

"What did you just say?" She said looking up at him. Her patience immensely descended. "Did you just call me a nurse?"

"Well, if the white cap fits." He said moving to her left with his file.

"Damn it, Katie." She said, walking away from the would be public argument, But not before glaring holes into the jerks back. Mason walked up to the post that Rose just left. Standing next to Christian.

"ls she seeing anybody?" Christian asked Mason once Rose was out of earshot.

"l don't know." Mason said, Watching Rose as she left.

 _(Whistles)_ "She's hot." Christian said.

"l'm friends with her." He said. Suddenly Christian and another young doctor looked up at him with a smile on their faces. Wondering if he would be their ticket to a chance with the feisty brunette . "l mean, kind of friends Not actually friends exactly, but we're tight, and we hang out." Mason stammered. Christian and the other doctor looked at each other. Their smiles suddenly falling, replaced by annoyed looks. "Really, only just today" Mason continued. "But-"

"Dude. Dude, stop talking." Christian said walking away.

* * *

Rose slow walks until she see's a scurry of nurses running in and out of Katie's room.

"What took you so long?" A blonde nurse said, Exiting the room. Rose walks past her and continues into the room where at least six nurses tried to help the seizing girl.

"She's having multiple grand mal seizures." Jeremy, the male nurse from earlier said.

'Now, how do you want to proceed? Dr. Mazur, are you listening to me?! What do you want to do Dr. Mazur?" Rose doesn't respond. The sound of the beeping monitors were practically ringing in her ears. The nurse asked again. " Dr. Mazur, What do you want to do!?" Rose starts to sweat as her mind begins to race. All of the nurses in the room has their eyes on her. " Dr. Mazur!" Her heart begins to be so loud that she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. _Please don't faint, Please don't faint, Please.. Don't.. faint._ Rose couldn't take her eyes off the young girl. Her brain wasn't working right now.

"She's got Diazepam. Two milligrams Lorazepam. l just gave the second . Grey, you need to tell us what you want to do." _Think Rose Think, You have a brain so THINK._ She continued to just look _. Snap out of this. This is wait you were trained to do. Don't let this girl die. SAVE HER LIFE... ROSE!_

" !" Jeremy screamed again. Rose suddenly snapped out of it. Her brain in full function and the wheels turning. She jumped into action.

"OK, she's full on Lorazepam?" Rose said, Picking up Katie's chart.

" Four milligrams." A red-headed nurse said. while trying the get the beeping form Katie's monitor to slow down.

"You paged Dr. Bailey and Dr. Shepherd?" Rose asked.

"Lorazepam's not working." Jeremy said, Draping his stethoscope around his neck.

"Phenobarbital. Load her with phenobarbital." Rose said.

"Pheno's in." Jeremy said.

"No change." A blonde nurse said.

"You paged Dr. Shepherd." Rose asked again. This is suppose to be their job. Not hers.

"l just told you." The red-headed nurse said with annoyance as she tried to stabilize Katie.

"Well, page him again, stat." Rose said

"What do you want to do? Dr. Grey, you need to tell us what you want to do." Jeremy said. Suddenly Katie flat lined. The pressure in the room was immense. ''Heart stopped." Jeremy said.

"Code blue! Code blue! Code blue!" A dark haired nurse exclaimed while pressing the dark blue code blue button that lets every doctor in vicinity know that a patient was dying.

"Get the crash cart!." The blonde nurse exclaimed while Rose just stood there.

"l'll get it, right away." Three nurses pull the crash cart in and rose jumps into action, grabbing the The defibrillator and pointing it toward Katie's chest.

"Wait." A nurse said before drowning the pads in the defibrillation gel. Rose rubbed them together and prepared to press them against Katie's chest.

"Charge the pads to 200." Rose said.

"Charge." The nurse confirmed.

"Clear." All the nurses removed their hands from Katie's body. Her chest rose and fell and they check the monitor for any signs of heart rate change.

"Still v-fib. Nothing." Jeremy said.

"Charging." The red headed nurse said.

"Nineteen seconds." A nurse counted out. Indicating the Katie's heart rate lowered to fatal beats nineteen seconds prior.

"Charge them to 300." Rose said.

"300." The nurse confirmed. Again, Rose pressed the cool electric pads onto Katie's chest. Still no change.

"Anything?" No one spoke. _Damnit._

"27 seconds." The nurse counted out again.

"Charge to 360." Rose screamed. She wasn't a praying women. But she prayed that this would work. Again, Rose pressed the pads onto Katie's chest.

"Come on, Katie." Rose said.

"49 seconds."

"At 60 seconds, you're supposed to admin another drug." The annoying blonde nurse chimed in.

"Charge again!.." No one moved. "Charge again." Rose said.

"Charge." She pressed down on the girl and immediately the monitor started beeping again. "Anything?" Rose asked.

"l see sinus rhythm." The blonde nurse said.

"Blood pressure's coming up." Jeremy added.

"All right." Rose said, slowly backing away from Katie. Finally, Maybe all the hype was over. Maybe Katie would be okay.

"Pressure's returning." The red-headed nurse said. "Rate's coming back." Suddenly Dr. Belikov ran into the room with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped." Rose said

" A seizure? You're monitoring." He exclaimed.

"l checked on her and she-." Rose tried to defend herself.

"l got her. Just, just go." Rose was really offended. She had worked her ass off while they lollygagged around not answering their pages and this is the kind of wrap she gets. Incredible. She walked out but not before bumping into Dr. Bailey.

"Somebody give me her Give me her chart, please." Dr. Belikov said. Checking Katie's heart and vitals.

"You get a 91 1 , you page me immediately. Not in the five minutes it takes you to get to the emergency. immediately." Dr. Bailey said. But Rose was no longer listening, She just walked past her and walked away. She could still hear baileys fading voice chastising her.

"You're on my team and if somebody dies, it's my ass. Mazur?" Bailey gave up and walked into the patients room.

Elena sees the look on Roses face as she passes her and follows her out of the hospital doors and into the rain where Rose suddenly pukes into the grass. Elena looks at her with a soft and knowing look. She could never relate to the stress but she could understand how that immense amount of pressure would feel.

Rose takes a deep breath and turns back towards the hospital. ' If you tell anyone ever..." She threatened without looking at Elena before walking back inside of the hospital. Elena just looked to the ground in discomfort. Not even knowing what to do.

* * *

Hour 24

"You said it was a seizure disorder. Now you're saying it isn't?" asked.

"l'm saying that l don't know." Dr. Belikov informed the worried parents.

"What do you think it could be?" asked.

" l don't know."Dr. Belikov responded again.

"When will you?" said.

" l don't have an answer. For now, Katie is stable, and -" Dimitri was interrupted.

"Wait one damn minute. We came here because this hospital is supposed to be the best in Washington. That's my kid in there. My kid..." Mrs. Bryce tried to get her husband to calm down but nothing could keep a worried father from yelling at a doctor who couldn't give him answers. "..And you have the audacity to stand here and tell me, _l don't know_."

"Mr. Bryce.." Dimitri tried to explain.

"No, l want a doctor who knows what they're doing."

"You get me someone else, better than you." chimed in.

"l am working hard on Katie's case." Dimitri tried to defend

"No, you're not. lf you were, you'd be able to give me some answers." said

* * *

"l put you on a bypass machine, which pumps blood for your heart. Fix your ticker, take you off the machine. l'm done. Simple procedure." Burke explained to .

"So l shouldn't worry?" The wife asked as Mason walked nervously behind the leering Dr. Burke

"l'm very good at what l do." Burke boasted. "lt still is surgery. There are some risks. l'll see you in the OR this afternoon, Mr. Savitch.

"You're not gonna leave me alone with that guy, are you?" Mr. Savitch joked to Mason after left the room.

"Oh, l'll be outside the OR the whole time. No, Dr. Burke is very good. Don't worry.  
l'll see you after."Mason said walking away.

"He'll be fine, right?" The worried wife asked. Mason looked at her and smiled. Every bit of him wanting the happy couple to stay happy.

"Tony's gonna sail through it. You have nothing to worry about. l promise." The loving wife and husband looked at each other and smiled. "Gotta go." Mason said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rose asked a fixated Elena who was driving a needle through a healthy banana.

"Suturing a banana with the vain, hope that it wakes up my brain." Mason laughed from his spot in the hospital basement.

"What are you smiling at, 007?.." Everyone looked at Mason as his smile immediately fell. Rose nudged Elena with her elbow. Elena looked at Rose then back ant Mason. ".. l'm sorry. l get mean when l 'm tired."

"You know what? l don't care. l comforted a family, and l got to hang out in the OR today. All is well." Mason said, Not letting the 007 thing get to him.

"Anybody know why we're here?" Elena said, Ignoring Mason. As soon as those words fell from her moth, Dr. Belikov walked in. Rose eyes grew big and her heart started to pound in her chest, So loud someone might have heard.

"Good morning." Dr. Belikov greeted.

A round of responsive Mornings rang around the room full of residents and interns.

"l'm gonna do something rare for a surgeon. l'm gonna ask interns for help. l've got this kid, Katie Bryce. Right now, she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to our meds.  
Labs are clean, scans are pure, but she's having grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's gonna die if l don't make a diagnosis, which where you come in. l can't do it alone. l need your extra minds, extra eyes. l need you to play detective. l need you to find out why Katie's having seizures.  
You're tired. You got more work than you could possibly handle. l understand..." He said looking at Rose for a quick second before continuing. " So l'm gonna give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me. Katie needs surgery.  
You get to do what no interns get to do: Scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure." Dr. Bailey walked in with a handful of documents with Chief Webber not too far behind.

" 's gonna hand you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking fast. lf we're gonna save Katie's life, do it soon." The interns all rushed to grab a chart. _Lets get ready to_ _rumble_

* * *

"Did you just page me?" Christian asked the red headed nurse from earlier.

" Yes. 4-b still short of breath" The nurse responded. Christian rolled his eyes in aggravation and sighed. Rose listened in on the conversation without saying a word.

"Give antibiotics time to work." He said, relooking through the charts.

"They should have worked by now."

"She's old. She's freaking ancient. She's lucky she's still breathing. l got a shot to scrub in downstairs on a patient who wasn't alive during the Civil War. Don't page me again." He rudely told the nurse before storming away.

 _Pain Management to 209._  
 _Pain Management to 209._

Rose eyeballed him as they passed each other. _Gosh I hate that guy_ , She thought.

"Hey, l want in on Shepherd's surgery. You've been the intern on Katie since the to work together? Find the answer, we have a 50-50 chance of scrubbing in." Elena said, Falling into step with Rose.

"l'll work with you, l don't want in on the surgery." Rose said. Elena looked at her like she was crazy.

"lt's the biggest opportunity any intern will get." Elena said.

"l don't want to spend time with Belikov." Rose responded, Shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you have against Belikov?"

" lf we find the answer, the surgery's yours. Do you want to work together or not?" Rose said, dodging the question.

"Deal."

* * *

" She doesn't have anoxia, renal failure or acidosis." Elena said as she and Rose busily looked though medical books in the library.

"lt's not a tumor, her CT's clean." Rose checked off too.

"You're not gonna tell me why you won't work with Belikov?" Elena asked.

"No. What about infection?"

"No, there's no white count. She has no CT lesions, no fevers, nothing in her spinal tap. Just tell me." She said, Not looking up from her book.

"You can't comment, make a face or react in any way...We had sex." Elena moth flew open before immediately closing it.

"What about an aneurysm?"

"No blood on the CT and no headaches."

"OK. There's no drug use, no pregnancy, no he good? l mean, he looks like he'd be good. Was it any good?"

"We're out of answers." Rose ignored her and putting her book back. "What if no one comes up with anything?"

"You mean, what if she dies?"

"Yeah."

"This is gonna sound really bad, but l really wanted that surgery."

"She's never gonna get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning Miss Teen whatever. You know what her pageant talent is?"

"They have talent?"

"Rhythmic gymnastics."

Elena laughed "Oh, come on." She laughed looking down.

"What is rhythmic gymnastics? l can't even say it."

"l don't know what it is."

Rose laughed too. " l think it's something with a ball and a..." A light bulb clicked through Rose's head.

"What? Rosemarie, what?'

"Get up." Rose said, Jumping up. Elena just looked at her confused. "Come on."

* * *

"The only thing that she would possibly need is an angiogram." A blonde nurse told Dr. Belikov as they both entered an elevator.

" , Dr. Shepherd, just one moment..." Elena said out of breath as she and Rose caught up to the freakishly tall doctor. "..Katie competes in beauty pageants."

"l know that, but we have to save her life anyway." He quipped.

"She has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT is clean. There's no medical proof of an aneurysm, but what if she has an aneurysm anyway?" Elena said.

"There are no indicators." He said as the doors were closing. Elena quickly moved her hand in from of the doors to stop them from closing."

"She twisted her ankle practicing." Elena said.

"l appreciate you trying to help.."Rose interrupted him

"When she twisted her ankle, she fell." Dimitri looked around the elevator thinking.

"lt was no big deal, not even a bump on the head. She got up, iced her ankle, and everything was fine. lt was a fall so minor, her doctor didn't think to mention it when l was taking her history,.." Elena chimed in as she stopped the doors from closing again. " but she did fall."

"You know what the chance is that a fall could burst an aneurysm? One in a million, literally." Dr. Belikov responded as the doors finally closed. Elena and Rose looked at each other defeated.

 _" **Surgical scheduling is posted**."_

They begin to walk away as the elevator doors dinged.

" Let's go." Belikov said, stepping off and leading the way.

"Where?" Rose asked

"To find out if Katie's one in a million."

* * *

"l'll be damned." Belikov said, Looking at Katies head CT Scan.

"There it is. lt's minute, but it's there."

"lt's a subarachnoid hemorrhage." The nuerologist said.

" She's bleeding into her brain." Belikov clarified.

* * *

"She could have gone through her entire life without it ever being a problem. One tap in the right spot." Dimitri snapped his fingers and he and the girls walked through the hospital.

" lt exploded." Elena said.

"Now l can fix it. You two did great work. Love to stay, but l got to tell Katie's parents she's having surgery." Dimitri said. "Katie Bryce's chart, please." He asked the receptionist. She handed him the file and he thaked her.

"Dr. Shepherd, you'd said that you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped?" Elena said, she was estatic.

"Oh, yes, l'm sorry l can't take you both. lt's gonna be a full house. Rose, l'll see you in OR? Good." He said walking away.

Elena looked at Rose with venom and walked away.

"Cristina" Rose said, Trying to get her to stop before giving up.

* * *

"His heart had too much damage for a bypass. l had to let him go. lt happens, rarely, but it does happen. The worst part of the game."Burke said to Mason while scrubbing his hands.

"But l told his wife l told Gloria that he would be fine. l promised her that.."

"You what?" Burke asked enraged that Mason would make a promise that he couldn't keep.

"They have four little girls." Mason said defensively.

"This is my case. Did you hear me promise? The only one that can keep a promise like that is God, and l haven't seen him holding a scalpel lately. You never promise a patient's family a good outcome!" Burke screamed at Mason. Mason was so scared he was sure that he wold defecate himself at any moment.

"l thought.." Burke interrupted him with a low but menacing voice.

"You make promises to Mrs. Savitch? You get to be the one to tell her that she's a widow." Burke said walking away. Mason looked around and reluctantly left the scrub room to tell that she was indeed a widow.

* * *

Lissa leaned forward to try and defend Rose's actions to Elena but she interrupted her before she could.  
"Lissa..."

"Maybe Rosemarie couldn't.."

" Lissa."

Rose walked into their common spot in the basement to try and comfort and mad Elena.

"l'll tell him l changed my mind." Rose said

"Don't do me any favors."

"lt's fine."

"Elena.."

"You did a cutthroat thing. Deal with it. Don't come to me for absolution. Want to be a shark, be a shark.

"l'm not.." Elena interrupted her again.

"Oh, yes you are. Only it makes you feel bad in your warm, gooey places..."

"I.."

"No, screw you. l don't get picked for surgeries 'cause l slept with my boss, and l didn't get into med school 'cause l have a famous mother. Some of us have to earn what we get." Lissa's eyes grew wider but she remained silent. Rose was shocked that Elena would say those things but she walked away. _Maybe the one i should be talking to is the guy I slept with._

 _ **"Dr. Mayes to ICU.**_

 _ **Dr. Mayes, report to ICU."**_

* * *

"Gloria, there were complications in the 's heart had a lot of damage. We tried to take him off bypass, but there wasn't anything we could have done."

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Savitch asked the doctor who not 3 hours ago, told her, her husband was going to be fine.

"He.. Tony died." Mason blurted out. "He's dead. Gloria..." Mrs. Savitch broke down into tears as her brother and sister tried to comfort her, " l am so sorry."

"Please go away." Mrs. Savitch said.

* * *

HOUR 40  
Rose walked into Katies room with a quizzical look on her face as Dimitri held a medical razor to Katies head.

" l promised l'd make her look cool. Being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing that happened in the history of the world." He joked.

"Did you choose me for the surgery because l slept with you?" Rose asked, not giving him time for any more small talk.

"Yes." He said without looking up at Rose. When she didn't respond, He looked up at her and laughed. "l'm kidding."

"l'm not gonna scrub in for surgery. You should ask Cristina. She really wants it."

"You're Katie's doctor. And on your first day, with little training, you helped save her life. You earned the right to follow her case through to the shouldn't let the fact that we had sex get in the way of you taking your shot." He whispered.

Rose thought about what he said. Was he right?

* * *

"l wish l wanted to be a chef or a ski instructor or a kindergarten teacher." Rose told Mason as they sat on a couple of low windows, Breathing in the night air.

"You know, l would have been a really good postal worker. l'm dependable..." Rose laughs. "You know, my parents tell everyone they meet that their son's a surgeon, as if it's a big accomplishment. Superhero or something. lf they could see me now."

"When l told my mother l wanted to go to medical school, she tried to talk me out of it. Said l didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon, that l'd never make it. So the way l see it, superhero sounds pretty damn good."

"We're gonna survive this, right?" Mason asked. Rose shrugged, She had no idea.

* * *

"She's still short of breath." The Chief Webber told Dr. Ozera. "Did you get an ABG or a chest film?"

"Oh, yes, sir, l did." He said giving her chart yet another once over.

"And what did you see?"

"l had a lot of patients last night."

"Name the common causes of post-op fever." Christian grabbed his book.

"Uh, yes."

"From your head, not from a book. Don't look it up. Learn it. lt should be in your head. Name the common causes of post-op fever." Christian cautiously put his book down.

"Uh the common causes of post.."

"Can anybody name the common causes of post-op fever?" Dr. Webber yelled out.

"Wind, water, wound, walking, wonder drugs. The five W's." Rose said.. Everyone looked at her and rolled their eyes besides Webber.

"Most of the time, it's wind, splinting or pneumonia. Pneumonia's easy to assume, especially if you're too busy to do the tests." Rose said, Eyeing Ozera.

"What do you think's wrong with 4-B?" Richard asked

"The fourth W, walking. l think she's a prime candidate for a pulmonary embolus."

"How would you diagnose?"

"Spiral CT, VlQ scan, provide O2, dose with heparin and consult for an lVC filter."

"Do exactly as she says, then tell your resident that l want you off this case." Richard told Christian. He walked towards Rose and smiled. "l'd know you anywhere. You're the spitting image of your mother. Welcome to the game." He said before walking away. Rose smiled as Ozera narrowed his eyes at her from across the room.

* * *

"All right, everybody. lt's a beautiful night to save lives. Let's have some fun." Belikov chanted as he prepared to operate on Katie.

 _I can't think of any one reason why I want to be a surgeon but I can think of 1,000 reasons why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose. There are lives in our hands. There comes a moment when it's more than just a game and you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away._ _I could quit, but here's the thing I love the playing field._

* * *

HOUR 48

" lt was a good surgery." Elena told Rose after Katies surgery was finished.

"Yeah." Rose responded. There was an awkward moment before Elena spoke again.

"We don't have to do that thing where l say something and then you say something, and then somebody cries, and there's a moment."

"Yuck." Rose joked. "Good."

"You should get some sleep. You look like crap."

"l look better than you. That's not possible." Elena said, Walking away. Dimitri came in and took his scrub cap off.

"That was amazing." She told him.

"Hmm."

"You practice on cadavers, you observe and you think you know what you're gonna feel like standing over that table, but that was such a high. l don't know why anybody does drugs." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She said, Looking down and laughing. Dimitri looked at her. The feeling in his chest came back. The feeling from this morning and hearing her voice and seeing her smile. Except it grew ten times stronger. She was the type of girl he knew he could fall for. And he was determined to let her know.

"l should, uh, go do this." He said, snapping out of it.

"You should." She nodded.

"l'll see you around." He said, walking away.

"See you around."

"See you."

* * *

"So I made it through my first shift. We all did. The other interns are all good people.  
You'd like them I think. I don't know, maybe. I like them. Oh, and I changed my mind. l'm not gonna sell the house. l'm gonna keep it. l'll have to get a couple of roommates, but it's home, you know?" She told the older women who was looking out the window barely paying her any attention.

"Are you the doctor?" The women asked.

"No. l'm not your doctor, but l am a doctor."

"What's your name?" The women asked. Rose frowned and grabbed the women hand.

"lt's me, Mom. Rosemarie."

"All right. l used to be a doctor, l think."

"You were a doctor, Mom. You were a surgeon."

* * *

There you go.. FIIINALLY RIGHT? RIGHT?


End file.
